Smile
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: Fue una vez apreciaba su compañía, y entendía sus gestos y manías, que se percató del asunto: Rufus nunca sonreía de verdad. "Este drabble participa de la CI Pairing Cup, del foro Cannon Island."


**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail ya podría ser ser mío, hasta yo lo haría mejor que Mashima. "Este drabble participa de la CI Pairing Cup (así bien Torneo de los Tres Magos, Juegos del Hambre, etc -khé-), del foro Cannon Island."

 **Personajes/Parejas:** Orga/Rufus.

 **Extensión:** 489 palabras.

 **Notas:** Tengo la obligación moral de defender esta pareja a capa y espada (y rayos láser, escopetas, y lo que tenga a mano; legal o no); copa, duelo, tercera guerra mundial, me da igual. ADVIERTO QUE ME PONGO ESTÚPIDAMENTE CURSI CON ELLOS DOS, YO, DE TODAS LAS PERSONAS. También que tras dos infructuosos intentos de obtener inspiración no saque nada excepto esto, pero gracias de todas formas a Joey y Sabastu por haberse tomado su tiempo para aceptar mis locas peticiones de prompt.

Un par de headcanons, desde que mi Rufus y mi Orga son bien particulares, pero quien me lea no verá nada nuevo.

 **.**

* * *

 **Smile.**

* * *

Era el tipo de detalle que tardabas en notar, aquel lo suficientemente minúsculo que necesitabas conocer bien a la otra persona primero. Tal como habían sido las cosas entre ellos, ese tiempo había sido extenso. No reparó en ello al principio, cuando apenas le prestaba atención a Rufus más que para quejarse de su actitud; ni después, mientras aprendía a tolerarlo. Fue una vez apreciaba su compañía, y entendía sus gestos y manías, que se percató del asunto: Rufus no sonreía.

Que sí, que se pasaba todo el día con su sonrisita de bastardo, pero sonreír de verdad nunca lo hacía. No que él recordara, al menos. O se pasaba con la sonrisa de Señor Sarcasmo o ponía otra parecida, pero nunca una dando la impresión de felicidad real. Esa sonrisa que ponía la gente cuando estaba alegre, de esas que hacían patente tu felicidad, nunca se la había visto.

Llamaba la atención, así que en el momento en que notó el detalle, tras mirar a su anda-tú-a-saber-qué fijamente durante un par de minutos mientras pensaba en ello, le nació hacer el comentario sin el tono casual y despreocupado que solía emplear; en su lugar, uno más serio.

Rufus respondió en consecuencia.

—Sí sonrío.

—Sonreír de verdad.

Vio venir la respuesta cortante en cuanto Rufus arqueó una ceja.

—¿Y qué es exactamente una sonrisa de verdad?

—La gente sonríe de mentiras y eso, sabes.

—¿Insinúas que mi sonrisa es falsa?

—No parece feliz, si eso preguntas.

—No fue mi pregunta, aunque me responde en un cierto grado.

—No sé qué es _insiloquesea_ , usa palabras normales.

Rufus rodó los ojos, porque _insinuar_ era un idioma alienígena, por supuesto. Sin embargo, dado que no era el punto de la conversación que interesaba a ninguno de los dos, decidió pasar por alto el comentario.

—¿No parezco feliz?

—No sonríes como si estuvieras feliz.

—No soy una persona excesivamente expresiva.

—Pero si incluso Rogue lo hace y está más amargado que viejo de setenta.

Rufus carraspeó, con esa sonrisa de «yeah, es divertido» que no era muy diferente de la usual. Luego borró la mueca y se quedó en silencio, pensativo; y a saber qué pensaba, su expresión de póker no decía mucho.

—Quizás —dijo tras un momento—, sencillamente no estoy muy acostumbrado a ello.

—¿A sonreír?

—No tengo muchos motivos para hacerlo, dado que no soy del tipo que expresa esas emociones solo porque sí.

Otro leve intervalo de silencio, porque ahora Orga consideraba esas palabras. Es que incluso Rogue...

—Suena como que nada te hace feliz, ¿sabes?

—Puedes interpretarlo como quieras.

—Ni sé que significa eso —reclamó—, y me gustaría verte sonreír.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué no? Me gustas.

Silencio. Rufus bajó la mirada, como hacía siempre que estaba nervioso. Dudó un momento antes de hablar.

—Si eso quieres.

—Entonces, ¿no te importa si quiero hacerte feliz?

Se observaron el uno al otro unos segundos.

—No, supongo que no me importaría.

* * *

 **TAN CURSI. QUE HORROR.**

 **Nos leemos.**


End file.
